SegaIF
by DeadCuzReasons
Summary: Segami and IF bond together and break the barrier between. (In NEPmax HD) In progress... ;)
1. Introduction?

_It had been three months since Segami's return to IF's era. Since the Time Eater's defeat, the world has regained its color. Ever since, IF, Segami, and Neptune has used the library as a home. Neptune has regained her human and goddess form and can also transform back to a bike to travel to different eras._

* * *

"Hey, Nep, wake up."

"..."

"Wake up!"

"...ZZzzzz"

"PUDDING!" IF yelled, then backed away from the door.

With a flash, Neptune woke up, broke the door down, and grab the pudding out IF's hand.

"You need to cut on that," IF said, as Neptune devoured 5 cups of pudding.

"Heyyyyy, being stuck in a bike not being able to eat your favorite food gives you cravings pretty badly!" Neptune replied, "Where's Segami?"

IF walked out into the Grand Library's main hall. The library was indeed, open to the public but the only people who visited were the ones visiting from different eras.

"Good morning IF, Neptune. (·ω·)/ " Historie greeted, before looking past them, "Whawhawhawhawhat in the world is the door doing, on the floor. (O_O")"

"Sorry, simply had to satisfy my cravings, you know," Neptune said with her goofy smile.

"That door was fixed three days ago щ(ﾟДﾟщ)" Historie wailed as she inspected the door. "IF you're looking for Segami, she went off to find somewhere for all of you to go have fun, so before she comes back, YOU NEPTUNE, will be fixing the door. (￣ー￣)=."

"Aawwwww...have Iffy do it, I just woke u-"

"AND YOU BROKE IT!ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ"

* * *

 **This is my first time writing one of these so yeah! Not sure how long updates take but make sure to put reviews to help me. :)**


	2. Intro 2!

"Hmmm..Should we go here?"

Segami was trying to find somewhere to go with IF and Neptune. So far, she chose to go to ether a park, a festival, and Toypolis.

"Alright! I choose the park!"

As she began to go back to the library, she remembered the last trip.

* * *

"So, why are we here, Nep?"

Ohhh..I got something to show you!" Neptune said, still as a bike.

"Is it pudding flavored gas?" Segami asked.

"Nope! Watch this!" Neptune was engulfed in a bright light for a few seconds before fading.

"WHERE'S MY *****NG BIKE!" IF screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO NEP!"

*IF punches Neptune in the face.

"I think you over did it, IF. She's out cold." Segami said after inspecting Neptune.

"Oh crap, let's take her to the library."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Welcome ba- oh my, what happened to Neptune? (0_O")."

"We'll take later, where do we put her?" IF asked, dropping her on to a bench.

"I think she should be fine here..although it's surprising to see her in her human form (._." ) "

"Yeah, we couldn't ask how because IF knocked her out."

"You weren't suppose to tell her!" IF said, face palming with a bit of redness in her cheeks.

"Well, I guess your trip is over so you should go and rest, you're rooms have been built. (^^ )I'll watch over Neptune from here."

"Ok, thanks Histy. Talk you later Segami," IF called out as she went to where room was.

...

"Excuse me Segami, but may I ask what happened? (；一_一)"

"Well, Neptune transformed back to normal and IF freaked out because the bike 'disappeared' and punched her in the face."

"So we don't know how Neptune transformed back, but I must say, IF sure does care about her bike. ("T_T)" Histoire said, poking Neptune in the face. "You should go into you room, Segami, we can talk to Neptune in the evening."

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap."

Inside her room, Segami saw it was painted blue and had a queen-sized bed. Along the shelf was a few pictures of IF, Neptune (as a bike), and herself. Snuggling into her bed, she thought what Neptune was going to do after realizing what happened.

"Neptune gonna freak out," Segami thought as she drifted into her sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So...now you managed to get your human form after weeks after the Time Eater was deleted?" IF and Segami asked Neptune after hearing Neptune describe her discovery.

"Yepp..even my goddess form, although I'm not sure how my shares are working. Histy says I'll probably transform whenever I feel like it. No need for work!"

"And you can also transform to my bike. That's all that matters." IF said, thankful her bike was safe.

"Geez...you sure care about your bike, but yeah," Neptune said, before glancing at the clock,"Anyways IF, someone wants wants to 'play with you."

"Sure, who is it?" IF asked catiously. Suddenly, a white flash blinded everyone in the room.

?: "That would be me, Neppy said I can play with you all I want today."

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!" IF said, tripping to her feet.

"Well, you just said sure, right?" Standing there, Iris Heart pulled out her whip. "Let's begin!"

"Lets go, Segami," Neptune said, dragging Segami, out the room.

 _Few minutes later..._

"AHHHHHHH!"

"That's music to my ears!"

 _*IF's scream echoed into the main area of the library..._

"Neptune, I don't think that was appropriate. (；一_一)"

"Sureee it is, especially when the person you're letting be the dummy knocked you out for 33 hours," Neptune said with her eyes full of revenge.

"Hey. The screams died down." Segami said, noticing the 5 minutes gone by without a scream.

"Thanks Neppy, I'm going hommmme now!" Plutia said, as she went back to her era.

"Bye, Plutie!" Neptune said, "Let's go check on Iffy!"

"Oh, dear.(￣□￣;)" There, in the corner, laid IF, huddled on the floor, mumbling like a record on repeat.

"I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO NEP!...I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO..."

"Seriously Neptune, I'm pretty sure you overdid it." Segami said, poking IF's back,"She's unresponsive."

"I didn't overdo anything when she's the person who slammed her first in my face knocking me out. She didn't hit my head!," Neptune countered, before patting Segami on the back, "Besides, I'm sure it's fine, I already seen this happen in a different game!"

 _A wall is heard, crumbling into dust._

"There goes the fourth wall, I thought it was going to be safe in this story," Segami sighed, "I'm going to sleep. It's late. Good night, Histoire, Neptune.

* * *

"Hopefully, it doesn't happen again," Segami thought to herself as she reached the door of the Grand Library,"Things will probably be alright for once."

* * *

 **There you go guys! The backstory of Nep and Segami's intro! Hopefully you guys will like the way this turns out! This probably will be the last intro chapter and I will begin the story. Remember to leave feedback and reviews! :D**


	3. Here We Go

"We're here!" Segami cheered, getting off the Nepbike,"Where you do you want to sit?"

"I dunno, maybe somewhere away from this idiot," IF replied, checking her phone for the location.

"Heyyyyyy...Just because i put the door upside down doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Neptune said, transforming back to human form,"besides, I wanted to get here on time. Where are we?"

"A park near a lake, this place probably isn't named," IF said, putting away her phone, "so now what?"

"Do what normal people do IF, social life," Segami said, pulling out some food,"We got 2 hours to do whatever."

"Alright, whatever, so has your memories fully returned?" IF asked.

"Yeah, god life is boring though, just stay home and do whatever...alone."

"Oh, so that's why you want to live here, with us?" IF asked.

"Yeah, anyways let eat," Segami said, before beginning to eat her sandwich. After, the trio explored the area, clearing the monsters and finding hidden loot around.

"So, Segami, is it because of SOMEONE that you're staying here?" Neptune asked, randomly out of the blue.

"What! No! Why would that be the case?!" Segami yelled, taken back by the question.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe by the way you act?" Neptune said, building on Segami's reaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE WAY I ACT!" Segami yelled.

"Whatever you say, tsundere," Neptune said, before turning around.

"I am not a tsundere, and whatever you're saying isn't true." Segami said firmly,"Let's go back the library now." She turned around before noticing IF had something on her cheek. "Hey you have something on you," brushing it off.

"Hm? Oh, thanks," IF said, before walking towards Neptune.

"IF's kinda cute," Segami thought, before turning red at her thoughts,"Maybe Neptune's words are true," Segami wondered as she followed IF.

"Hmmm.." Neptune smirked as she transformed into her bike form. IF may have not seen it, but Neptune sure did.

* * *

 **Ye, This was the first story line part and things are running along smoothly. Don't forget reviews!**


	4. Huh, this is different

_**Three Months Later...(quite literally)**_

As Segami woke up, she realized she was tied to a chair in some sort of dark room. She attempted to free herself, but nothing happened.

"Dang it Nep." Neptune came out from the darkness, however, she was not in her normal form.

"What's wrong Segami? Something the matter?" Purple Heart asked with a sly look on her face.

"Well yeah, you knocked me out right when I entered the room and I have no idea where the crap I am. What am I doing here anyways?"

"That's simple, I think it's time to find out the truth," Neptune said, starting to smirk.

"About what?" Segami was pretty sure what it was but she wanted to make sure.

"You know," Purple Heart winked,"HER?"

"What do you mean Nep? There's no way I li-" SEGAMI VIEW IS SUDDENLY INTERRUPTED WITH A VIEW OF IF IN A SEXY POSE! SHE COULD SEE HOW CUTE SHE IS! HOW HAWT SHE IS! HOW MUCH SHE-

"Uh, Segami...?" Purple asked with a concerned look on her face, snapping Segami out her thoughts.

"Hmm.?"

"Your thoughts are showing..."

"What do you mean?!" Segami bursted out, partially confused. Purple Heart pulled out a mirror and Segami could see her face. Not only was her face completely red, she was also bleeding from BOTH nostrils. "Oh, okay maybe I do have a crush on IF, but was that seriously necessary?"

"Yes, other wise you'd be acting like a tsundere the rest of your life," Purple Heart said smirking at the sight of Segami squirming, meaing she also agreed as well.

"So are we done?"

"No," replied Purple Heart as she reached behind her to grab a poster, which Segami did not see.

"No? What els-" Segami suddenly tensed up face exploding into a darker red, then slammed her head on the table. The reason? Purple Heart had pulled out a poster of IF covered by black bars, making Segami's mind take the dark side.

"Oh geez, that could've been the Time Eater's most effective weapon if it was smart enough to do it. She wasn't event naked!" That was true, the picture was just IF in a swim suit that Neptune taped black bars onto.

"Alright, time to take you to your bed," Purple Heart picked up the collapsed Segami (who was not asleep, but basically dead inside) and took her out the room she was in.

* * *

"Hey Histy! I'm back!" Neptune called, in her bike form with Segami on top. (Still dead)

"Welcome back Neptune, I'm busy cleaning the bookshelves right now so do what you please for the time."

"Alright, I'm going to take Segami to her room now." Neptune went into Segami's room and dropped her on the bed. Segami was still in her state and was muttering random gibberish.

"...heh, heh, Iffy..."

"Yeah, she's broken alright!" Neptune transformed to her human self, laughing as she went into her room for an afternoon nap. She oblivious to the fact, however, that IF had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"What the heck does all this mean?"

* * *

 **This story has been updated! Been awhile basically! Both stories will still be updated, but I'm lazy cuz its Summer Vacation :3**  
 **Leave reviews and thanks! (Also sorry for the wait)**


	5. Woooo Hoooo!

_The next day..._

"Hi Iffy!" Neptune waved from her bed as IF walked by. IF walked in and sat on Neptune's bed.

"Hey Neptune, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just woke up."

Ah, I see.." IF looked around Neptune's room. Inside was a poster of Planeptune from her time, a plushie of herself, and what to seem like a console shaped like a D-pad hooked up to a TV. The room was also mainly purple, besides the bed which was black and the chair and table that were near the bed were a dark purple.

"Observing my room are ye?" IF snapped her attention back to Neptune who was dangling her head over the bed using her portable console, the N-Gear. "Geez IF, stop observing everything." IF face-palmed and opened her mouth.

"Sure, by the way what happened yesterday with you and Segami, I saw and heard everything when you came back from wherever you were."

"Nothing much, oh yeah, I remembered what I was going to ask you!"

"Hmm..?" IF turned to see Neptune smirking at her. "Do you like Segami?"

"WHAATT?!" IF's face blew up to the color red. "W-where did you get that from?"

"Just an assumption, but judging from your reaction, it's true right?" IF took a deep breath and looked at Neptune.

"Well you assumed wrong." IF said getting off the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" With that, IF walked out the room and into the hallway. 'I wonder if Neptune knew I actually have feelings for her?` As IF walked down, her godly friend came out the room looking as ungodly as ever. "Hey Segami!"

"Oh, hey IF." Segami's face blushed red for a split second before turning back to normal. "What's up?"

"Not much, was just in Neptune's room and I'm going to go make breakfast."

"Ah, I'll go help you." Segami said and the two girls began to walk down the hallway. After some silence, IF spoke up.

"So what happened yesterday?" IF asked. Segami, not noticing the dangers of the question answered truthfully. (Neptune peeking out her door: DA DA DAAAAAA!")

"Oh nothing much. Neptune, or should I say Purple Heart,"

"Purple Heart?" IF had no idea why Segami chose Neptune's transformation, but she guessed Neptune was transformed.

"Yeah. She bounded me to a chair and got me to admit I have feelings for you." Segami, thankfully for Neptune's soul, didn't mention the lewd parts, but the "damage" was done.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"Crap!" Segami realizing what she said with wide eyes, booked it. Booked as in she realized she was in the Grand Library. Booked it as in she plucked Histoire out the air, closed the tome abruptly ( WAAH! Σ(ﾟДﾟ) ) and tossed it at IF and ran. Ran as in ran out the library. Ran as in SHE IS OUT OF HERE!

"...Wow." IF watched as Segami ran, and then realized what she should be doing. "NEPTUNE!"

"Coming!" Neptune drove out as her motorcycle form and IF jumped on and sped after Segami.

 _Silence..._

"THAT'S MEAN YOU KNOW! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ (===|"

"...Oh I flipped my tome."

"..." Histoire crawled to her tome and opened it to get on top. She then flew to the nearest table and saw another table behind her.

"..."

┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼)

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

"*Huff huff..."

"I'm done." With that Histoire flew up and sat on the counter, waiting for the girls to return.

* * *

 **Histy is pissty! Updates for this story are coming out slowly but just know stories aren't discontinued unless I say so!** ( ﾟヮﾟ) **SO leaves reviews and** **criticism!** (ﾟヮﾟ )!

...φ(・∀・＊)


	6. No going back!

"I think we lost her," IF said, getting off the bike, allowing Neptune to transform back to her original form. They had drove into Virtual Forest following Segami's trail of footprints when they suddenly stopped.

"Neppers, better luck next time! Shall we go back?" Neptune asked, receiving a nod from IF. Neptune went back to her bike form and took IF back to the library. However, Neptune told IF she forgot something and went back to get, transforming into her HDD. When Neptune flew off, IF was alone on her bed with her thoughts about what Segami said.

"Is something troubling you, IF? (・_・)" IF rolled over to see Histoire floating at her door with a puzzled face and then rolled back to her original position. "I'll take that as a yes. ( -_- )" Histoire flew over to IF and landed on the side of the bed. "I saw you enter, but you seemed to be thinking about something and just walked into your room. So what's wrong?" IF turned and saw Histoire looking at her waiting for an answer. IF decided that she could trust Histoire since she was the one who controlled everything in the library.

"Segami said she loved me." Histoire face looked shocked and began turning red.

"Oh my, what was your answer?（*＾ω＾ *)

"She ran away before I could answer her."

"Well that's...surprising (・_・). Well what are you going to say?"

"I...I don't know…" Histoire sighed and got back on her tome. She flew up to IF's head and patted her.

"Well you should think about it. I reckon she'll be back in less than 3 hours." IF turned around to see Histoire fly out closing the door with her magic.

"...Let's hope I answer this correctly…"

(line)

Meanwhile Segami was hiding in a tree. She had jumped into the tree when she felt that the duo would catch up to her so jumped and hid. Luckily they hadn't seen her and gone back to the library. She was just about to get out the tree when someone whispered in her ear, "Looks like someone couldn't confess and ran away~" Segami would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand over her mouth. She turned around to see Purple Heart smirking and releasing her hand off her mouth. "So are you going to do it?"

It took awhile for Segami to answer. "Uhhhhh, I guess?"

"Not very confident are you?" Purple Heart grabbed Segami and held her so she could whisper into her ears. "You already know IF so well why won't you just ask her?" Segami shivered and squeaked but Purple Heart did nothing and waiting for her answer.

"W-w-what if she says no?"

"Then she doesn't but I doubt it'll happen." Purple Heart let go and looked at Segami. "Make a bouquet of red, pink, white, and blue roses and when IF gives her answer give it to her." Purple Heart gave Segami a map and turned to fly off. "You have less than 3 hours. I'll be waiting." With that, Purple Heart flew off with Segami watching her. Segami sighed and looked at the places Purple Heart had circled.

"This better be worth it."


	7. It's about time!

As Segami followed the map to where Neptune had said the roses were, she flashbacked to when she was observing IF's era and saw how much of a wasteland it was. Now, it seemed like a normal everyday world. Suddenly, she spotted the roses and went over to pluck them. However, a giant sleeping dogoo blocked the path.

"I don't have time for this." Segami pulled out her hammer and whacked the dogoo off to somewhere she'll never know.

…

"Screw the flute."

* * *

IF was currently on her bed sleeping when a knock was heard. IF woke up only to find the face of a Neptune.

"What is it now?" Neptune looked at her confused, making IF wonder why she was confused.

"She's going to ask you out. What's your answer?" Of course that's what Neptune meant. IF facepalmed and turned to think about it. The more she thought about it, the more definite her answer was. She nodded at Neptune who smiled and walked out, flashing her a thumbs up before she left the room. After a few minutes, Segami entered the room. She opened her mouth and stuttered. Like a true goddess.

"S-so...uh...hi." If IF wasn't trying to control herself, she probably would've facepalmed again. "I'm going to say this once now. I love you." IF saw Segami with a bit of uncertain in her eyes, so IF got up and put her hands on Segami's face, resulting with a blush from Segami.

"I love you too," IF said, smiling and Segami did too. IF then closed the distance by giving Segami a quick kiss and a hug. Segami stiffened, but sank back into the hug with a blissful help. After a minute, Segami got up and pulled the bouquet out of her inventory. Instead of following, Purple Heart's orders, since she had no idea what the roses symbolized, made a bouquet of blue, green, and white roses that all blended together nicely.

"For you," Segami gave it to IF who received it in shock. IF nodded, and they kissed, longer this time.

* * *

Behind the door, Neptune and Histoire were watching the duo confess to to each other. "That was so cute! (っ〃ω⊂)" Histoire turned around, to cover her blush and spotted Neptune who had silently walked away with a sad smile. "Neptune… hopefully one day you'll find someone you can be with." With that Histoire flew off to give the new couple some space and also to find whatever book was missing for a few days now.

* * *

Neptune walked through the trees of Virtual Forest until she reached a small clearing where the sun shined on a shining white tombstone. Neptune walked towards and started to wipe the dust off the stone and revealed the name plaque

 _ **Neptune**_

 _ **CPU of Planeptune**_

Unlike right now, where she was immortal, in the past apparently she was, but had given up her spot to Nepgear who wished to be like her sister. Neptune had apparently aged and found a magical notebook that was sealed into a dungeon being "too dangerous" to use. Nepgear had given Neptune a picture of her grown up, where she wore a black parka and black d-pad hair pins. Neptune looked at the stone and put the picture into her pocket.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to find this magical notebook," Neptune said and turned around to walk back to the library.

* * *

 **So it's been awhile, huh? Been busy with school and stuff. Anyways I guess the next chapter would start the next Arc. I don't know really. So leave some reviews on ways I can improve! Sorry for the wait guys.** **ヾ(･ω･`｡)**


	8. Teach me, Histy!

"Hey, Histy?" Neptune asked as she watch Histoire move the books from bookshelf to bookshelf, "Why do you always move books around in the library?"

Histoire turned around to face Neptune after putting the last book she was carrying into a bookshelf. "It's pretty complicated, but why do you want to now?" Most of the time, no one ever asked her about her job, and Neptune was the last person she expected to be asking the question. Not being asked the question that often also meant she never thought of making a simplified explanation.

"Well, isn't history set on a certain timeline? Why would you have to do anything? Also feel free to let out your 30 minute explanation. Iffy and Segami went off somewhere, probably doing something together." Histoire sighed and looked at Neptune, who was looking back with a curious look. Histoire, figuring she had nothing else to do decided to explain.

"Alright, but let's find somewhere to sit. This is going to take awhile." After transitioning to somewhere to sit, Histoire started her explanation.

* * *

"So, as you know, the books are listed by timelines, but there are two main ones. The 'original' timeline, which is the first timeline of the world. However, that one has missing parts and does not transition as smoothly as timelines should. The 'Re:Birth' timeline is like the 'original' timeline, however some parts have changed and transitions more smoothly than the 'original'. Then there are 'spin-off' timelines, ("Oi! Like the one we're in!" Histoire shot Neptune a look and she sat down") where there sometimes isn't a beginning. Then there are 'fanfiction' timelines where sometimes it starts with one of the timelines and changes, or just starts completely different from anything else. Most timelines, split off in three ways. Bad, Good/Normal, or True. The True timeline is self-explanatory, it is the timeline that is wanted and is known to be the main timeline compared to the Bad or Good/Normal most of the time. Most timelines when set, don't change, but sometimes do, which is why I must move the books from shelf to shelf. History can change, as proven when you did what you wished to make 'our' timeline better and the place no longer looked like a wasteland, and when the Time Eater destroyed parts of history and changed them for the worst."

* * *

"I think my brain exploded."

"I probably should've checked if you understood everything. (._. ;)"

"It's fineeee. I'm pretty sure I got most of it!"

"That's good. I'm going to finish my job now so go do what you need to. (^ _ ^)/" When Histoire finished putting at all the books away, however, she did not realize that one of them had disappeared.

* * *

 **Yaye! Some sort of chapter just to get something out of the library. I felt that I should explain just in case I ever do anything with it.**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
